


Abnormal

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Die Flucht [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Antlers, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a brief moment of lucidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal

When John awoke, it was to the sensation of someone stroking his face. His head ached urging a groan from his lips as he squinted int the too bright light. He tried to turn his head, to lay on his side, but he couldn't. There was something on his head blocking his movement. “What-?”

“Just lie still, John.” That was Sherlock's voice, soft next to him, laced with concern. Which wasn't right. John was supposed to be the one looking after Sherlock, that's how it always worked, at least, before this morning, when Sherlock- 

“Antlers. They're still there.” he mumbled, taking care to watch his breathing as he remembered his earlier panic attack. It was easier now, his head cradled on Sherlock's lap, dexterous fingers stroking over his sensitive new additions. He had begun to moan before he realized what was happening, eyes lazily coming to focus on Sherlock's face. “That feels nice.” he murmured, smiling at the blush it brought to Sherlock's cheeks. They could use a touch of color now and then, they really rarely had enough to suit John.

“John...” Sherlock was drifting into his guilty voice. The one he used whenever he felt the need to apologize for something, however reluctant he might be.

“Shhh...” John reached up a shaking hand to press a finger across Sherlock's lips. “You'll just bollocks it up anyways.” 

That got a laugh from Sherlock, and another firm stroke of John's antlers that had his back arching with pleasure.

“G-god, Sherlock. They're just bone. How does bone feel so...” he bit back a moan, trying to ignore the lines of pleasure connecting his antlers to his cock. Sherlock's fingers weren't stopping their strokes, though. It was getting harder to ignore the fact he was growing, well, harder himself. “Y-you should stop.” he couldn't stop the moan in his voice, his eyes drifting shut as he tried to will his body out of the aroused state he was in.

Sherlock's finger's didn't stop, though, one hand caressing the tender tips of bone while the other danced with varying pressure over shafts. “Just let go, John.” Sherlock's voice was soft, yet commanding, and John found the last wall in his mind crumble away under the gentle surge that was his orgasm.

“Sherlock!” he cried out, his body shuddering with it. He reached a hand for Sherlock's, desperately trying to hold onto something as he felt another tidal wave of unconsciousness loom over him. He could only just barely feel the press of Sherlock's lips against his knuckles, long fingers gripping his firmly, before the darkness overtook his mind once more.


End file.
